1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle training aids and more specifically it relates to a bicycle balancing system for assisting in the training of a child to ride a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle training aids have been in use for years to help children and adults learn to ride bicycles. The most common type of bicycle training aid is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctraining wheelsxe2x80x9d. Training wheels are typically comprised of a pair of adjustable wheels attached to the ends of the rear axle to support the bicycle in an upright position while the child is learning to ride the bicycle.
The main problem with conventional training wheels for bicycles is that they do not allow for the bicycle to function and move as a bicycle without training wheels thereby making it difficult for the child to graduate from utilizing training wheels upon their bicycle. Another problem with conventional training wheels is that they allow the child to travel anywhere they desire with limited control by the parent or guardian.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting in the training of a child to ride a bicycle. Conventional bicycle training aids do not provide a realistic environment to learn to balance a bicycle thereby making the children overly dependent upon their usage.
In these respects, the bicycle balancing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the training of a child to ride a bicycle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bicycle training aids now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bicycle balancing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for assisting in the training of a child to ride a bicycle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bicycle balancing system that has many of the advantages of the bicycle training aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bicycle balancing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bicycle training aids, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a bracket attachable to a post of a bicycle, a connecting tube removably attached to the bracket, an adjustment tube attached to the bracket for adjustably receiving a U-shaped member, and a handle adjustably attached to the U-shaped member. The U-shaped member and handle may be pivoted to a desired position by releasing and connecting at least one locking detent positionable within a plurality of locking apertures within the connecting tube, The handle may be extended outwardly by releasing a locking detent positionable within a plurality of locking apertures.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle balancing system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a bicycle balancing system for assisting in the training of a child to ride a bicycle.
Another object is to provide a bicycle balancing system that creates a realistic bicycle riding experience for a child while under the control of a parent.
An additional object is to provide a bicycle balancing system that allows a parent to control the operation of the bicycle being ridden by a child.
A further object is to provide a bicycle balancing system that simultaneously provides exercise to a parent.
Another object is to provide a bicycle balancing system that can also be utilized for individuals learning to ride skateboards, inline skates and the like to have a balancing structure.
A further object is to provide a bicycle balancing system that is adjustable.
An additional object is to provide a bicycle balancing system that can be utilized upon various sizes of bicycles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.